


Take a Break

by Charliesradiodemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, This is a part of a fic im thinking of scrapping, This was gonna be a bodyguard au, but im kinda not sure it'll be interesting, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: Alastor's professionalism as Lucifer's right hand man is challenged by a bubbly Princess.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuseValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/gifts).



> This is a Charlastor Trashbin Secret Santa gift to the love of my life: Muse <3
> 
> This was going to be part of a Bodyguard AU I thought of, but I'm not too sure it's gonna happen anymore lol
> 
> I saw that you wanted a meeting in the royal gardens Muse, I hope you enjoy it!

It was the day of Princess Charlotte’s 200th birthday celebration and Alastor was working. Since it was the princess’ birthday, a ball was held like every year. Alastor had never attended the ball itself, but knew how large and important the event was for the Magnes. Each year aimed to be more splendid than the last and this year was no different. 

It was one of the only nights out of the year that the entire Goetia family would be in attendance, making it a potential hotspot for interlopers. 

And being Lucifer’s hidden right hand man, it has been one of his most important jobs. This was his fifth year under Lucifer’s employ and Alastor predicted that it would be yet another quiet year.

Alastor stationed himself in a desolate portion of the gardens outside the Magne’s palace, away from any activity and prying eyes. Though it was unlikely that an attack would occur, Lucifer was always too careful and somewhat paranoid. In Alastor’s opinion, he was right to be wary despite the odds. With the circulation of angelic weaponry, everyone at the party was vulnerable, no matter how powerful the party goers may be. 

Alastor dispatched his shadows to patrol for him and resided himself to wander the well-kept gardens. While he wasn’t partial to flowers or wandering royal gardens, he did find Hell’s flora interesting enough. He found it interesting how flowers could have teeth, or need blood in place of water. 

He also found it interesting how easily they could wither in his grasp. It was never intentional, but somehow every plant in his direct physical contact would wither in the palm of his hand. It was good that he decided to spare the Magne’s garden tonight and conserve the hard work put into them.

A sudden rustling sound caught him off guard. He froze and listened, ears flickering in the direction of the sound. More rustling followed by a trail of soft, slowing steps finally got him walking around carefully manicured hedges, careful to stay hidden. Whatever it was, he hoped it would be far more interesting than the garden. 

After rounding the last hedge, he made it to the source of the noise and stopped at the sight he was most familiar with from afar. 

_ ‘The Princess?’ _ He thought. Princess Charlotte Magne, away from her own birthday party, stood in the gardens under the blood orange glow of the moonlight. Her pale skin reflected the warm tinge of color while the black of her dress caused her to blend in with the darkness around them. The moment he focused on her expression, Alastor noticed the downtrodden look on her face. 

Alastor had never formally met the princess before, but they had crossed paths many times before. She was hard to miss in her own home, but Alastor had never spared more than a nod or a passing glance for the bubbly lady. He’d never needed to speak or interact with her and he would like to keep it that way. His business was with her father, he had no need or desire to speak to a woman with such an odd reputation. 

He only knew two things about her aside from her name and rank: she was the spitting image of her father and she was a restless troublemaker with a bad reputation for childish antics. He already saw Lucifer enough and he wasn’t looking to speak with the strange Princess casually. 

Now that she was here, alone and far too vulnerable for her own good, he felt that he needed to keep her safe and drive her back to the party. 

“Princess Charlotte?” he asked, which was received with a surprised squeal from the smaller demon. 

She paused and let out a long exhale once she recognized him. “Oh it’s you! Oh god. I think my heart stopped!”

Unsure about how he should talk to her, he went into full formal mode. “Apologies, Princess.” He replied flatly. 

She stared back at him, looking extremely uncomfortable. She shot him an equally uncomfortable smile. “Please call me Charlie, I’m not really a big fan of titles.”

He’d grown close enough to Lucifer to drop the over-the-top formalities, but he did keep a sense of professionalism around him. He’s never called him by his name only, and it felt incredibly wrong to do so for his odd daughter. “I don’t think I can do that, Princess.”

She only sighed as if she was familiar with the response. “Fine. It was worth a try,”

There was a silence over them for a long moment. Charlie continued to stand before him, fidgeting while glancing anywhere else but him. But before Alastor could ask her to leave, she suddenly continued. “So who are you? I’ve seen you around a lot before and I know you work for my dad but I don’t know your name, or what you do for him.”

“I am sure your father would prefer it that way.” He replied bluntly.

“Well that’s alright I guess,” She shrugged and walked over to a stone garden bench. “Can I still sit out here with you for a while? I won’t get in your way.”

The question caught him by surprise. She asked with such consideration and sincerity that Alastor found endearingly appreciated. “If you would like. It is your home after all.” 

With his approval, Charlie beamed at him and took a seat on a nearby stone bench. The moment she settled in she seemed to deflate before him. All composure was immediately out the window with her back slouched and casual lean on the bench’s armrest. 

Alastor contemplated going back into the maze-like gardens but knew that he couldn’t leave her alone. While he expected it to be a quiet night, he couldn’t afford to let anything happen to her.

He sat on the other end of the bench, leaving a considerable distance between them. 

“So what are you doing out here?”

“I should ask you the same Princess, this is your party after all.”

She paused for a moment, betraying her upbeat front. “It’s my party but I already know no one’s actually here for me,”

“Ah, unfortunate. I cannot pretend that I do not know of your reputation Princess, but I am sure someone is there for you,”

“My mom and dad are there, but they’re busy entertaining guests. But that’s okay, I was able to get away for a bit to breathe. My back really needs it.” she let out a small chuckle. 

“I can imagine. These stuffy shindigs are sure to stiffen any poor sap.”

“Oh yeah they’re stuffy alright. Stuffy, uptight and very full of themselves” she said before giggling. Alastor chuckled along quietly, fully agreeing with her. 

The moment they quieted down, they continued to sit in comfortable silence. It felt too long for a Princess to be gone for. Alastor looked to her to mention the time but hesitated when he found Charlie staring up at one of the moons. His eyes were drawn to a small content smile on her face, a complete turnaround from earlier. 

But when he looked at her as a whole, she looked like a painting; free of all physical flaws and full of character, forever preserved on a canvas. A priceless work of art almost. 

He quickly looked away, not wanting to seem rude for staring. 

In their continued silence, he realized how strange it was talking so casually with her, as if he’d done this with her before. He supposed it was due to their single agreement with each other about the royals of Hell or maybe it was due to her naturally friendly and humbling demeanor. 

The silence broke when she spoke. “I should probably be getting back soon. My dad said there was gonna be an important announcement tonight,” She stood from the stone bench and immediately worked to straighten her dress and back as if she were a character preparing for a performance.

Once she was satisfied she turned to face Alastor, who stood to see her off. “I know I’m not supposed to know what you do, but can I at least get your name?” 

“Alastor.” he replied, immediately surprised at how quickly he let it slip. 

But when she beamed at him, it “It’s nice to meet you Alastor,” she held her hand out to shake his hand, but Alastor burst out laughing. “What?” 

“So sorry, Princess. I was not expecting that.” he started to calm himself as he took her hand. She eagerly shook his hand firmly, obviously excited to meet a new ‘friend’. 

She let his hand go and held her hands together in front of her. “Thanks for talking with me Al,” she gasped as she caught herself. “Sorry. You don’t mind me calling you Al, do you?”

She didn’t need to ask or care about what he thought. She knew she held power over him as the daughter of the man he works for but she still bothered to ask anyway. “No, of course not Princess. Would you like me to escort you back?”

“No thanks, I should be okay from here. I’ll talk to you again Al.” she beamed at him. 

She wanted to talk to him again, that was a genuine surprise for Alastor. 

_ ‘A surprisingly charming little thing.’  _ Alastor thought with a lighthearted smile.


End file.
